


Unrequited and Unspoken

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it wrong to fall for the Righteous Man you protect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited and Unspoken

Fierce,  
Absolute,  
Reigning down with  
Righteous Fury,  
Angel of the Lord.

Light,  
At breaking  
Point. Is it wrong  
To fall for the  
Righteous Man you love?

Child,  
Innocent  
Trench coated babe;  
Who are you with-  
Out a shred of grace?

Grace,  
Bonding you  
Together through  
All the hardships  
And tasks you must face.

Love,  
Righteous Man,  
I will face free  
Will and falling  
To land in your arms.

Wrath  
Of vengeful  
Fury. I will hold you  
Close to my heart  
Never will I say.


End file.
